


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：外套

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: 這篇本來不是長這樣的！但是寫到中間兩次檔案不見！！莫名其妙的就這樣不見了！！就是找不到！！！超氣！！！！所以孟少飛就生病了XDDDDDDD絕對的OOC，請注意！！！





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：外套

今年天氣詭異，台北的夏季本是悶熱多雨的，但這年方過夏至，便淅淅瀝瀝下了幾場大雨，天竟然也一日日涼下來，白天雖然仍是豔陽高照，烤得人幾乎熟透，但總是在傍晚日頭落山時分下起傾盆大雨，濕潤街頭也生出寒意。

孟少飛一向對天氣感應力弱，在辦公室裡還是可樂照喝冰淇淋照吃，還好回家自然有唐毅管著

「孟少飛，放下你的可樂。」

「但是、咳咳、我想喝！」

「你已經在咳嗽了。」

「可是我已經打開了、咳！」孟少飛趕緊摀住嘴

「冰回去。」

「這樣會沒氣啦！」

「那你至少放一下，不要這麼冰就喝。」

「好吧……」

孟少飛放下罐子，在唐毅監督下把晚上的熱湯喝完，又吃過咳嗽藥粉，才在唐毅非常勉強的同意下把心心念念的可樂喝掉。

隔天一早，這是孟少飛要出外勤的日子，然而中午在辦公室團購的誘惑下吃了一個甜筒，又在烈日下跑一整天，回辦公室前偏生不巧正趕上大雨，抵達門口早已落湯雞一樣，推開大門，空調的涼氣襲來，終於忍不住打噴嚏

「哈啾！」孟少飛邊揉鼻子邊走到更衣室

「阿飛，你怎麼淋成這樣？」

「就沒帶傘，差一點想說用跑的回來，咳咳咳、誰知道忽然變成暴雨啦！」

「那你趕快去換衣服，感冒了你就完蛋了！」

「我知道啦！淋雨的事趙子你不准說出去咳咳咳！」想起唐毅的黑臉，孟少飛哆哆嗦嗦地快步溜進更衣室

等到孟少飛換好衣服出來，唐毅已經在門口等他，孟少飛心虛地邊搓搓未乾的頭髮邊走向前，在唐毅開口前眼疾手快地牽住他

「唉呀！唐毅你來啦！我好餓快點回家吧！晚上吃什麼咳咳咳？」

咳嗽，作為世界上絕對無法隱藏的三件事情之一，在此時不湊巧的突如其來

「你還在咳？頭髮怎麼濕濕的？淋雨了？」唐毅挑挑眉

「就……就只有到辦公室前淋一點點而已啦！咳咳咳！而且

我已經馬上沖過水還換了衣服了喔咳咳咳咳咳！」孟少飛慌忙解釋，反而讓自己咳的更厲害

「好吧！快回家吧！」唐毅看他咳嗽著，趕緊脫下自己的西裝外套給孟少飛披著，也不忍心在警局裡就責問他，只好趕緊牽他上車

「嗯！」孟少飛拉緊唐毅的外套，還湊在鼻間嗅一嗅，心滿意足乖乖跟著走

車裡，唐毅貼心地打開暖氣，還幫孟少飛把椅背調低，安全帶扣好，又打開保溫瓶看他喝了半杯熱水

「晚飯材料昨天順便買了，我們回家吧！你休息一下，到了叫你。」

「嗯……咳咳、好……」孟少飛翻過身去，小聲答應

正值晚間下班，交通壅塞，雖然雨勢小了，但車程仍然比平日還長許多，孟少飛躺在副駕駛座上，迷迷糊糊地睡過去，卻感覺自己愈來愈冷，即便車裡已經開了暖氣，仍像掉進冰桶般，全身凍得發顫，他拉緊身上的外套緊緊裹住自己，卻還是瑟瑟發抖

「唐、唐毅……咳咳、很冷……」

「嗯？很冷嗎？快到家了……」

「很冷、咳咳咳、很冷……咳咳……」

孟少飛已經思緒不清，只是反反覆覆表達自己很冷，唐毅見情況不對，便在路邊停下車來，探手去摸孟少飛的額頭

「少飛，你好像有點發燒！」

「啊？喔……咳咳……那快點回家……」

「回什麼家！去醫院！」

「喔……嗯……咳咳咳……醫院……」

唐毅見孟少飛燒得意識都模糊了，心急地立刻掉頭往江勁堂的醫院駛去，偏偏路上車多回堵，車開到醫院門口時，孟少飛已經昏睡過去，江勁堂提早接到電話，已經和護士推著病床等在門口，見唐毅抱著孟少飛大步走來，有些疑惑地迎上前去

「唐毅，怎麼樣了？你說他昏迷？」

「對，他一直咳嗽，說冷，然後就昏迷了！」

「咳嗽？說冷？就這樣？」

「什麼就這樣！」

「不是，你電話裡講什麼昏迷，我還以為是怎麼樣……」

「他現在就是昏迷啊！你快點給他看！」

「那你好歹把他放下來啊不然是要怎麼看啦！」江勁堂心裡早已有底，對唐毅翻了個大白眼，示意他把孟少飛放在病床上

唐毅輕輕把孟少飛放下來，江勁堂讓護士把病床推進診間固定好，才注意到孟少飛身上的外套，他伸手想拿起來，卻被孟少飛緊緊抓住

「喂喂喂！放手，我給你聽心跳！」

「唔……」孟少飛掙扎著把外套抓得更緊

「孟少飛、孟少飛！放手！這樣沒辦法給你看！」

「嗚……咳咳咳、不行……」

江勁堂放棄理論，抬頭瞪一眼唐毅，唐毅自覺地過來在孟少飛耳邊低語

「少飛、少飛，放手，要幫你看病好不好？」

「……不要、咳咳、很冷……」

「寶貝，我們看一下就好，馬上給你蓋好，快放手。」

「嗚……我不要、這唐毅的咳咳咳、我不要……」

唐毅握住孟少飛纂緊的拳頭，耐心的安撫

「寶貝，給你看病，看好了就還你，我在旁邊，好不好？」

「唔……」孟少飛聽清唐毅的聲音，才慢慢放開手

「好了，看吧。」

「唐毅，我都要懷疑你是不是有兩個性格。」

江勁堂無奈的聳聳肩，才湊過去給孟少飛聽心音、量體溫、檢查喉嚨，一陣忙碌後露出笑容

「好啦！沒事，就是勞累睡眠不足又受涼所以冷感冒而已，我開個沖劑，多喝水好好睡一覺就是啦！」

「不用打針？」唐毅邊把外套蓋回孟少飛身上邊問

「不用。」

「不然打個維他命，會比較快好？」

「不用！你是多想他打針啦！就一個感冒而已，打針還不如喝雞湯呢！你趕快去領藥，馬上沖一包來喝，然後回去燉湯還比較實在！好啦！你現在去領他的藥，你們就可以回家了！我走啦！」江勁堂把處方箋塞到唐毅手上，兇巴巴地支使一頓後，心情愉悅地飄然而去

唐毅很快領好藥回來，江勁堂早已溜得無影無蹤，只見病床上蜷著的孟少飛，他趕緊沖了感冒沖劑喂他喝下，再輕柔的拿手帕把他滿頭的汗擦乾，直到孟少飛的眉宇稍稍舒展開來，唐毅才注意到一直被他緊緊攥著，皺成一團的西裝外套。唐毅忽然想起方才孟少飛死命抓著外套的樣子，不覺笑起來。

藥效很快，沒多久就退燒了，孟少飛懵然地坐起身來

「少飛，你醒了？覺得怎麼樣？」

孟少飛聞聲抬頭，看見唐毅一臉憂慮地盯著他

「唐毅，我想回家。」

「好。」

唐毅攙著孟少飛下床，仍幫他把那件西裝外套披在身上

「啊……都被我弄皺了……」孟少飛邊讓唐毅牽著走，邊摸著皺巴巴的外套下擺，有點不好意思

「何止是弄皺而已！」唐毅忍住笑回答

「什麼意思？」孟少飛疑惑地抬頭，顯然對方才之事毫無印象

「你剛才死命抓著，江勁堂沒辦法幫你看病，還搶都搶不走，我好不容易才把你哄放手，你都不知道？」

「我哪有可能這樣啦！」

「你就是這樣啊！」

「你騙人！」

「真的沒騙你，像小朋友一樣，超好笑的！」

「啊啊啊！你不要再說了！」

「我不說也沒用，江勁堂都看到了！」

「不！！你叫他忘記！！」

「好好好叫他忘記！我們先回家，我已經叫人買了材料，回去燉湯給你喝，這樣好的快！」

眼看孟少飛沒事，還能跟自己抬槓，唐毅心情大好，又往前走兩步，忽然回過頭來，頗有深意的笑「不過，你這麼喜歡這件外套喔？送給你要不要？」

「……才不要。」

「怎麼不要？」

「我才不喜歡這件外套！」

「那你剛剛這麼執著？」

孟少飛看著唐毅的笑臉，腦子恢復運轉

「你不要以為這樣我就會說你想聽的話喔！」

「那我想聽什麼？」

「你想聽我說……我才不說！」

「哈哈哈！」

「哼！」

唐毅也不多逗他，牽著他上車回家，孟少飛一路都不言語，到家門口下車，孟少飛忽然把唐毅扳過來面向自己

「嗯？怎麼啦？」

「對不起。」

「幹嘛對不起？」

「又讓你擔心了。」

「你既然知道，就好好愛惜自己。」

「好啦！還有……」

「什麼？」

「我喜歡的是你啦！」

唐毅一聽，想起來自己剛才想逗孟少飛的事

「……哈哈哈！你還是說了！」

「這麼愛聽我說喜歡你喔？」

「超愛聽！」

「……快去燉湯！」

「遵命！」

\--完

我自己私心覺得，孟少飛就是個傲嬌的，

他可以當眾人的面說「我孟少飛喜歡誰，不需要別人說三道四！」，

日常生活裡反而很禁不起撩，唐毅則完全相反，

簡單來說，絕配！


End file.
